gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. Archiving Hey Sam, so earlier you removed the talk page content stating you was going to archive it, yet it doesn't appear you archived it, only deleted it. Are you aware? :) • • 23:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see three now. I think your page just needed an edit to reveal it. All is good :) • • 23:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah yes, that happened to me several times. Usually I do the same, backspacing it, other times it just magically returns after a few days. • • 23:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) User Hi Sam. Can you please block this user? He violated the image policy 3 times (if the image policy advice counts) and ignored the warnings given by Marcus. Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Delete a page Westside JDM (talk) 02:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Please delete this page http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Splatoonz KillerKai455 Thanks for taking care of that. He needed it. ;) • • 18:34, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for making it ambiguous as it rightfully should be. I would have put that myself but that would have been to extreme a change for a novice such as myself. Image Renames Hey Sam, could you rename all the images found on the Air Checkpoints article, by removing the "craft" from their names? Just keep the rest the same :p Thanks! • • 20:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Tar! ;) • • 20:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) GTA: San Andreas question Hello Sam, I have a quick question for you, if you do not mind: do you know whether the trailer in the Angel Pine Mobile Home Park where CJ drops off the photographic evidence in the mission Badlands in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is the Angel Pine Save Point? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question so quickly. I would check myself, but I do not own a copy of GTA: San Andreas myself, as I never really enjoyed it due to the bad language. Anyway, I needed that information because I am editing an article which requires it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I did actually check videos before contacting you, but none proved definitively to my mind that the trailer was the Save Point, so I decided to contact you for a second opinion on the matter. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. The walkthrough by "GTA Series Videos" was actually also the video that I used as reference, and which I used to acquire a screenshot for this new page that I created, due to its convenient placement on the Badlands page. However, like I said, I was still unsure after reviewing the video, hence my question. Well, you know the saying: "two heads are better than one"! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Anyway, thank you once again for your help. Have a good day. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Goodnight. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Enhaced version category Hey Sam, I found this category which lists all content featured only for the enhaced version of GTA V. My intention is to add it to all articles tagged with the template, specially for those content released with Freemode Events Update, GTA Online: Lowriders and now the Halloween Surprise. I'm not sure if this is the correct purpose of the category though, so I'd like to hear your opinion about it. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) : Ok I'll be adding the category then. Just another question: wouldn't "Exclusive Enhaced Version Content in GTA V" be a more suitable name to avoid any confusions between what is "next-gen", "old-gen" or "current-gen"? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::(Butting in) Unfortunately categories cannot be renamed, so you'd have to remove the category from all the pages, delete the category, and create a new one. I know, it's a pain :/ • • 20:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey Monk! There's also a similar category for vehicles only, but I don't know if it was deleted or not (that's a bug probably). Anyways, it would be interesting to list in a category. What do you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::It was deleted, it's just the remaining articles within it have not been removed from the category. I'll remove them now. *Final Countdown - Europe plays* xD • • 21:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Personal stuff Hey Sam, I need to talk to you in chat right now AndreEagle17 16:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Image naming question Good day Sam, I have another quick question for you: if I am uploading multiple similar images, should I name the second (third, fourth, etc.) image as "ObjectName'2'-GameName-DescriptionHere", "ObjectName-GameName-'2'''DescriptionHere" or "ObjectName-GameName-DescriptionHere'2'"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. By the way, would you mind joining Chat for a moment? I have a somewhat odd request for you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I will be waiting. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Image naming error Hello again Sam. I have unfortunately made another minor naming error in one of the images that I have uploaded: could you please remove the spacing in the name of this image? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. By the way, are you still in Chat? The Chat window is indicating that you are. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:52, November 1, 2015 (UTC) That is strange. It must be a bug. Never mind then. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello again Sam, this image needs renaming. Please do not ask me what it should be renamed to, for I have no idea what the user was trying to show with the image. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Do not worry, I already had Andre rename the image in question. It turns out that they were Coquettes. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Administrator I accidentally evaded global block! Now I regret this! PLEASE, BLOCK ME PERMANENTLY ON WHOLE WIKIA!!! IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WILL DO ME A FAVOR!!! Bizarre. Tell me about it, I had to revert 15 of his messages to users for spamming. He definitely seemed keen to go. • • 18:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :I was about to suggest getting rid of that, as the determinant category pretty much categorizes the opposite, more or less leaving the rest as an obvious "living" character. We'd need to remove the category from all the pages before deleting it though...*sigh*. • • 18:17, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll get stuck in (if I can). Maybe if we work from his contribution list, one of us work from top to bottom, and one of us work bottom to top, meeting in the middle, perhaps? • • 18:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, looks like I'll have to leave it, apologies. My editor is going really slow (Visual editor), and I'm about to start eating (bad timing). Sorry about that. • • 18:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Gang Rancher I am trying to edit the info box for this page: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Gang_Rancher. However when I try to add to related vehicles, it changes the vehicle type, and the thing I added doesn't show up Kylerfox10 (talk) 16:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sorted it :) • • 16:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) User:LeopoldDaRealGangster18 He's back. Now he is using this account. This and this are his last edits. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Done! XD first block, first day xD • • 23:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Can you join chat for a bit? I need to ask some questions. • • 00:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Surfer Yeah, it is just because I was using the template from the Sentinel page. I'll be removing it when I get the Surfer images. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wrong User Sorry for that. I was using the phone when I warned him, and I didn't even check back. Using the phone makes things more difficult. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 12:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy birthday Thanks a lot Sam! :D MC My Computer 08:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Template page deletion Thank you for deleting the template that I asked Monk to delete. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Protection No, not that type of protection xD Can I ask, is there any restrictions stopping me from protecting Camilo's user page to Admin only? He agreed and said he'd like the page protected if it's possible. Is there anything stopping me? PS: You're near the big 5000 edits :P Monk Talk 14:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :So we just discovered he can't edit his own page xD But it's okay, he said that if he needs to edit his own page, he'll ask me (or another admin) to unprotect it. Monk Talk 15:00, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Media Policy violation Good day Sam. Much as I do not particularly like issuing disciplinary action on someone whom I consider to be one of my "Friends and/or Helpful Users", "Jiralhanae117" has now violated the Media Policy for the third time, and under normal circumstances he would be issued with a block. I will leave it up to you to decide, but personally I would give him one last chance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I will let him know. By the way, I have discovered how to make signatures work with the "ImageLicence", "Warning" and "Block" templates: when customizing the signature from the "Preferences" page, ensure that any symbols that can be used as wikitext but that are not intended as wikitext (such as the pipe symbol ("|") between the "talk" and "contributions" links in my signature) have the and tags around them (see my own current signature for an example); this will prevent unintended effects when the signature is used in a template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary template? Good day Sam, I feel that this template should be considered for deletion, since we already have a more widely used "Block" template. Please tell me what you think, and if you disagree, feel free to discuss it on the Talk page and/or remove the "Prod" template from the page. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sam, just to let you know, is a list of all unused templates, if you want something else to do. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Template No problem, just delete the ones that you may find no longer useful. You should keep users' templates though. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Flags Hello, I am new to this wiki. I have a question for you: On the characters pages, how do put their country of orgin's flag in the panel that says "Nationality"? Just wondering. :) I need help with putting the flag icons on the nationalities of the characters. 07:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC)~~Braydenreeves14 User:Clxbsport He has violated the Image Policy once again. I gave him a second warning but this time he deserves a three-day block, as you have mentioned in his talk page. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:54, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Leicester Jeez, this time last year we were talking about how Leicester were struggling at the bottom of the Premier League and now they are right up at the top with the league's top scorer. Unbelievable. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Stop it. Stop it. Just stop! If you beat Man City next week, the only thing stopping Leicester is a trip to the Emirates in February. Title decider lol. I hear that taxi for Jose may come back for van Gaal. I'm not laughing about Mourinho. (I may have lied) Leo68 (talk) 21:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I think Leicester will get top four, but the likes of City and Arsenal will stop them. Arsenal play City on Monday and is shaping up to be a great game. It's Arsenal's this year, you heard it here first. Champions League could attract big players to Leicester though. Chelsea won't make Europe. I don't see them going down, but they could just scrape through. Leo68 (talk) 22:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I'd love to see Chelsea go down, but I don't see it. They'll fend off the teams that look like they'll go down (Sunderland, Villa, Norwich etc.) but as for Arsenal vs Leicester for the title (never thought I'd say that this season), you're right, way too open, but most people are saying that it's Arsenal's best chance to win it. Leo68 (talk) 22:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Soldier Hi, I do believe that vic is imune to bullets..I tried it out, you are imune from bullets fired from the hitmen's weapons. try it out TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 16:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I found out we are BOTH right.. it differs from psp to ps2. On the ps2 you are completly imune to bullets, but not melee attacks, on psp, i saw you do get damaged.. Can I edit trivia I found? or will it just be taken down again? Bad image names Hello Sam, could you please rename the following images to the names suggested in the "Move" templates? I would normally ask Monk, but he seems to be too upset to do it at this time. *File:LSPAofficer.jpg *File:LSPAofficer2.jpg *File:LSPAofficerback.jpg *File:Motorofficerstwawberry.jpg *File:Deputies.jpg *File:Deputies2.jpg Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:55, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:05, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I just realized that you did not remove the "Move" templates from the images. Could you please do so, or would you rather I do it myself? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) By the way, why did you name the fourth image "GTAV-LSPDMotorOfficer" instead of "LSPDMotorOfficer-GTAV"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:15, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I see. In that case, you might wish to also rename the third, fifth and sixth images, since they were also renamed incorrectly by you. Also, you spelled "sheriff" incorrectly in both the images of LSSD deputies; there is only one "r". Perhaps you should simply copy and paste the suggested names in the "Move" templates that I add in the future, as I rarely, if ever, suggest a bad name. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:19, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorted the spelling issued. Order is not ''crucial, it just needs to follow the policy. Order reslly isn't crucial. Monk Talk 09:25, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Decemeber 2015 Hello. I'm a new user to GTA Wikia. I would like to inform you there is an article called Abe Schwartzman and I don't know if he either is a real character in-game, or simply made up. He claims "he is the murdered who killed Burice", But Im starting to get confused because I don't think it is revealed who mysterly killed him. The Last Request (talk) 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Hello. Hey! can you show me how to basically have a signature? I really appreciate your help. :) iDanny 14:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I mean how to actually create my signature with colors and special fonts. IDanny (talk) 15:13, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks neighbour! You're a friend. :) iDanny 15:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problem! Need anything, just ask me ;) Monk Talk 15:27, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Talk page protection I figured that my talk page would require protection as well, including my username, regarding of what was going on earlier today. I won't say who, but its pretty obvious why. 20:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It'll stay like this until further notice when the situation has been fully defused. 21:02, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure thing. 21:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: I see. Thanks, Sam. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) User licensing question Hello again Sam, and apologies for my lengthy hiatus. I have an issue with licensing that I am hoping that you can help me with. This user has uploaded two images without licenses: one of the flag of Finland, and the other a map with Finland highlighted in red. I am aware that there is a specific license template for images of fags, but I also notice that it cannot be applied directly when uploading an image, and so might easily be missed be users not familiar with templates; as for the map image, it should have been released with a "Public Domain" license. Do you think that I should issue this user with an official reminder, or should I let it slide this time? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I was of the same opinion. Thank you for your advice. As you have suggested, I will let this infringement slide. I have already fixed the licensing errors. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Bad image names Good day Sam, please rename this image to "VCPA-GTAVC.jpg". Also, you may wish to rename this image, though since it still follows the general Media Policy, it is not essential, but I will leave it to you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I have a further two images that have bad names. I have a strong suspicion that the first one is a modification, as CJ is clearly standing outside Ricardo Diaz's mansion/Vercetti Estate from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and furthermore it was posted by a user who was blocked by you for publishing false information, so I recommend its deletion. As for the second image, I do not know what to name it, so I will let you use your own creativity to come up with a appropriate name. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC) By the way, just out of curiosity, were all of "Jbeato50"'s (the User who posted the image of Carl outside the Vercetti Estate) edits related to posting false information on Carl's article, and the resultant edit war with Staff? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Indeed. I must say that it is rather strange that some go to such lengths to prove a point that 99.9999% (or more) of Grand Theft Auto players know to not be canon, including posting a modified image. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Indeed. I hope that "Jbeato50"'s latest block will make him/her learn his/her lesson, but due to his/her bad record, I doubt it. By the way, I have another question, which I will ask under another heading, as it is unrelated to this subject. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC) New Staff picture If you are able to, could you please change my Staff picture to this image? If you can, please crop it so that only the two police officers can be seen. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:36, January 22, 2016 (UTC) If I send you a cropped version of that image, will you be able to add it for me, or will I need to ask a Bureaucrat? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I will do so. Thank you anyway for your help Sam. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:14, January 24, 2016 (UTC)